A Hetalia Halloween
by Procyonpaw
Summary: See how Alfred prepare his states and the other countries for the biggest Halloween celebration ever!   Its full of drama, romance, and action! Also, I do not write much on the weekends so don't expect updates until the main week...
1. What the States Did!

_**Author's Note: **__Finally figured out how to work with Fanfiction, which is the reason why my first stories looked very funny (I'll fix them…someday). Well…we created the states (the fifty states of the U.S.A., if somebody doesn't know) a while back and here are the states mentioned in the story. _

_-Warren – Male – Washington D.C._

_-Sharon – Female – Nyo Washington D.C._

_-Fernando – Male – Nyo California_

_-Evangeline – Female – Nyo Washington_

_-Annabeth – Female – Kansas_

_-Steven – Male – Texas_

_-Ioana – Female – Hawaii_

_-Kaleo – Male – Nyo Hawaii_

_-Cornelius – Male – Illinois_

_-Gilliam – Female – Nyo Illinois_

_-Amelia – Female – Nyo America_

_If you have any questions, leave it in the reviews section or send a private message and we'll answer you._

_Meanwhile…enjoy how the states and Alfred (America) prepare for Halloween!_

_**P.S.:**__ Viewer discretion is advised if you are concerned about multiple kissing scenes._

XX

**A Hetalia Halloween – What the States Did!**

**A Hetalia: Axis Powers story**

**By: Procyonpaw**

XX

Congress was gathered for an emergency meeting. Fortunately for Alfred, who called the meeting, all states were present.

"Is this a matter of national security?" Warren asked with an air of annoyance.

"Yes…," Alfred stammered. "Well…kind of."

"I want to plan a giant Halloween party that consists of all of the States and the other countries."

Lots of the states muttered approval and smiled to each other.

However, Warren turned beet red.

"But how is this related to our country?" he forcefully said, pounding his fist on his desk. "We can't just spend our precious Treasury money on a party!"

Quitting the silence she was maintaining for her colleague, Sharon got up and shoved the shorter Warren back into his seat.

"Well…," she started, glaring at Warren, who was trying to look invisible. "Following what my colleague was about to say, what does this party have to do with anything?"

Alfred was about to speak when William stood up.

"If we have a party in which we invite all of the countries and states," he said professionally. "It helps us improve our relationship with the other countries."

Roland sat back down and smiled at his boss.

"There you have it," Alfred told Warren and Sharon

Satisfied, she sat down next to her fuming, yet obedient, partner.

"Alright," he said. "The party will be held at my house."

"So, who wants a Halloween party?"

All of the states (even Washington D.C. with some "friendly" coaxing from the other states) voted with a resounding yes.

"Meeting adjourned!" Alfred proclaimed and everything was settled.

XX

Fernando and Evangeline decided to go costume shopping after the meeting adjourned, thinking they would both get a head-start over their colleagues.

"So, princess," Fernando started, putting his arms around his girlfriend. "What do you want to dress up as for the party?"

"I don't know, sweetie," she coolly replied as they both walked into the nearby Spirit Halloween store.

When they went through the doors, they saw that other state couples were choosing their costumes as well.

"Let's take a look around to see what everybody else is doing," Fernando whispered to Evangeline.

"Great idea," she answered and they went to check up on their fellow states.

XX

The first states they saw choosing costumes were Annabeth and Steven. They were both looking, unsurprisingly, through the Western costumes.

"So, darling," Steven said smoothly to Annabeth, who blushed at her boyfriend's smooth talking. "What do you want to go as for the party?"

"I don't know, precious," she answered, puckering Steven on the cheek.

They kept looking through the costumes as Fernando and Evangeline, who were hiding amongst the shelves, were watching closely.

Then, Annabeth pulled out two familiar-looking costumes.

"Let's go as Woody and Jessie," she said, shoving the costume into [Texas'] hands.

Smiling, Steven put on the hat that was part of Woody's costume.

"You've got a friend in me," he said in a cool manner.

Giggling, Annabeth put on Jessie's hat.

"You too, partner," she answered and they both kissed each other.

Not bearing such a scene and not gaining any insight for Halloween costumes, Fernando and Evangeline, bearing grimaces on their faces, left the smooching couple and went to find another state couple to observe.

XX

The next couple they saw was Ioana and Kaleo, who were, unsurprisingly, going through the Anime costumes.

"How do you think I'll look as a Soul Reaper?" Kaleo asked, showing her the costume.

Ioana shook her head.

"It's not your type," she frowned.

She held up another costume.

"Do you think I'll make a cute Sakura?" she asked Kaleo.

He shook his head.

"You don't strike me as that kind of person, love," he answered.

Sighing, Ioana put the costume back onto the shelf.

Then, they both got suddenly got hit by inspiration.

Kaleo and Ioana rushed to separate aisles and searched frantically for the costume they were looking for.

Kaleo pulled out a monk's outfit while Ioana pulled out a demon hunter's suit.

"Miroku!" he said, turning to Ioana.

"Sango!" she answered, facing [Nyo Hawaii]

"This is perfect!" they said together.

They paused, blushing a bit, and looked at each other's costumes.

"This is going to be so cute," she said after her boyfriend.

Then, Kaleo went up to Ioana and brushed her hair from her face.

"We'll both be cute," he said and then they kissed.

Disgusted again with another kissing scene, Fernando and Evangeline vacated the scene and let the Hawaiian couple have their own private time by themselves.

XX

Fernando and Evangeline went around spying on other states, but got no great ideas. After spying on Cornelius and Gilliam, who were both choosing 1920s, gangster-like outfits for the party and kissing each other as well, Fernando and Evangeline were spotted by a familiar-looking Spirit Halloween employee.

"So, decided on your costume yet or getting other ideas" the employee said, motioning toward the kissing Cornelius and Gilliam.

Looking embarrassed at the current predicament, Fernando half-heartily admitted that they couldn't find costumes.

"Well…," the employee asked, pulling out his catalogue. "I need to ask some questions."

"First, are you two a couple?"

Fernando and Evangeline turned pink in embarrassment at such a statement.

"I can say a yes," the employee said, looking at the point that Fernando and Evangeline were holding hands.

"Then, where are you guys from?"

"California," Fernando answered.

"Washington," Evangeline followed.

Looking at both of them, the employee was muttering to himself.

"She doesn't look like a Cali girl," he muttered.

Then, an idea struck the employees head.

"Follow me," he said and he led Fernando and Evangeline down the long aisles of the Spirit Halloween store.

XX

After going through aisles of various costumes, Fernando, Evangeline, and the employee, all panting, came upon the aisle for Twilight.

"How did we get here?" Fernando told the employee.

The employee straightened himself and looked at the clipboard he was carrying.

"Using a very complicated system of matching couples with an appropriate costume," he explained. "I thought that you and your girl will make a cute Edward and Bella."

"I don't like that book," Fernando grumbled toward the employee.

"I like that book," the employee whined back.

However, Evangeline, oblivious of the conversation going on, was already looking through the costumes.

"I actually think you will look cute as an Edward," she commented, holding up the costume in her boyfriend's face.

Fernando blushed.

"You will make a beautiful Bella," he responded back as he got closer to her.

Then, they kissed.

XX

Sneaking away from the kissing Fernando and Evangeline, the employee snuck back into his office at the front of the store. Taking off his black wig, revealing his dirty blond hair, Alfred got to work on the security cameras. As he was about to record all of the couples around in the store, which was Alfred's peculiar hobby, a knock came at the door. Donning his disguise once again, Alfred went to answer the door and went face-to-face with Warren, who had a smirk on his face, and two burly-looking police officers.

"May I help you?" Alfred asked, now a bit concerned for his own well-being.

Swiping off Alfred's wig, Warren motioned to the police officers, who swiftly took Alfred by his employee shirt.

"You know, boss," Warren said, taking in the scene for his own enjoyment. "Spying on customers for your own personal enjoyment and disguising yourself as an employee is against the law."

Warren then went even closer to Alfred.

"You're not above the law," he sneered.

He motioned to the two police officers.

"Take him away," he ordered and the police officers took Alfred, who was dangling from their hands, to a police cruiser, which drove away immediately.

Smiling to himself, he took off his mask and revealed Amelia, who disguised herself as Warren the whole time.

"I'm not going to let you get away spying on the kids," she said to herself and entered the employee's office, closing the door behind her.

**To be continued…**


	2. What the Countries Did!

_**Author's Note: **__Alright, if you are reading this, you probably read the first part of the story. Now, Alfred (America) is going to tell the countries about his grand party. Enjoy! The different names for the Nyo counterparts came from the Hetalia Archives, if you are wondering._

_A random question from my editor._

_Question: Why did the countries marry? Are they even old enough to do so?_

_Answer: In Hetalia: Axis Powers happened, that was World War II. I'm assuming the countries are a little older now (maybe about middle to late twenties to early thirties), so, yes, I found it appropriate for them to marry._

_**P.S.: **__This is the chance I am going to open the story to the readers. As of now, Halloween is a long ways from now. What kind of things do you want to see a state or country do to prepare for Alfred's party? Please put it in the reviews section. The ones that I think are splendid are going to be included in the next story (I'm on a writer's high, so I can do this). Please keep it rated PG or, at least, PG-13 (nothing dirty or violent please…)_

XX

**A Hetalia Halloween – What the Countries Did!**

**A Hetalia: Axis Powers story**

**By: Procyonpaw**

XX

After Alfred was released by the police at around noon, he rushed back to his house, got onto his computer, and started a mass email.

It said:

_Halloween party at my place! RSVP is you can attend!_

_Signed,_

_Alfred_

Then, Alfred sat back in his desk and watched his email for any confirmations.

XX

Arthur was enjoying an early breakfast, drinking tea and enjoying crumpets with his wife, Alice, and a good British drama when his phone started to vibrate. He took the phone and read Alfred's email.

He then looked up at Alice.

"Honey," he said. "Are you busy Halloween?"

She thought for a moment.

"Not that I know of," she answered. "Why?"

"Alfred invited to a Halloween party at his place," he responded. "Do you want to go?"

Alice started to smile.

"Let's do it," she said and Arthur, satisfied, confirmed Alfred's email.

Then, they both continued eating and now thought about what they will wear to Alfred's party.

XX

At around the same time, Wang Yao and his wife, Chun-Yan was asleep at their spacious house when his computer erupted with noise, confirming that he had mail. Cursing to himself in Mandarin, Wang Yao, rubbing his eyes, silently got out of bed, leaving Chun-Yan some peace to sleep. We wandered over to the computer and opened the email, which was from Alfred.

"A Halloween party?" he muttered.

Not knowing too much Halloween himself, Wang Yao searched on the Internet for information about this holiday. He found costumes, history, and, what he liked most of all, food.

"I'll tell her tomorrow," he smiled and confirmed that he and Chun-Yan can go to the Halloween party.

Then, he turned off the computer, so he won't be bothered by any other overseas emails, and went back to sleep by his wife.

XX

Honda and Sakura Kiku were coming back from late-night partying in Shibuya.

"Wasn't that so much fun," Sakura said, sweaty from dancing the night away.

"Yeah," Honda answered, smiling that the other countries didn't know about this secret pleasure. "We should do it again."

They got back into their Lexus and now on their way back to their house when Honda's phone went off.

"Can you get that, Sakura?" he asked his wife.

"Sure," she answered and took the phone out of Honda's pocket to access the email.

"It's from Alfred," she explained. "He's inviting us to a Halloween party."

Sakura smiled to her husband.

"Can we go?" she asked, her eyes growing big. "Please?"

Honda smiled again, seeing more partying coming on.

"Tell him yes," he answered, turning toward the exit out of the freeway.

So, Sakura typed a response back to Alfred and the car pulled into the driveway of their house.

XX

Matthew and Madeline were at the local pub with their friends, discussing various topics with their friends. Drinking and chatting, they were all having a good time and then [Canada's] phone went off with "The Maple Leaf Anthem," which indicated an email was sent to him. He read the email and suddenly got sober. As he excused himself from the table, [Nyo Canada] followed him outside.

"What's wrong?" she asked, a look of concern on her face.

"Alfred invited us to a Halloween party," he answered, adjusting his glasses.

Madeline then put on a pouty face.

"Just because, at Christmas, your turkey didn't go as planned doesn't mean you have to keep avoiding Alfred," she said. "Man up and accept his invitation."

Then, she smiled.

"It'll be fun," she followed. "We can choose the costumes as well."

Feeling motivated by his wife, Matthew typed a confirmation on his email and went back inside the pub.

XX

Ivan and Ivanna were enjoying warm rolls with butter and borscht, savory beet soup, for breakfast when Ivan's phone started to ring.

"One minute, my love," he said, kissing Ivanna on her cheek.

"Don't be long," she responded, returning the kiss to his cheek.

Then, Ivan left the dining hall to check on his phone.

"A Halloween party?" he thought and then he came back into back into the dining room.

"What is it?" Ivanna asked curiously.

"Alfred invited us to a party," he answered. "A Halloween party."

Ivanna smiled.

"With ghouls and candy?" she asked, thinking of the scene.

Ivan shrugged.

"It's Alfred," he said. "One can expect such things."

"We should go," Ivanna asked. "It's a good way to get out of the house."

Ivan smiled to his wife.

"Okay," he said, typing out a response to Alfred. "You're right, as always."

Then, he sat down and continued eating breakfast with his wife.

XX

Francis and Marianne were getting up to the French sunrise, which casted a beautiful light on Paris.

"Morning," Francis said to his wife, kissing her on the cheek.

"Morning," she answered, yawning to ward off the morning feel.

Francis went to his restroom and put a hot towel on his face, letting the hot steam burn off the numbness of morning.

[Nyo France], now dressed in a white bathrobe, walked in a couple of minutes later and was heading to the private steam room.

With a wink, she went in and closed the door.

With a sigh, Francis went back into the bedroom when he heard his phone vibrating. He picked up his phone and saw Alfred's email.

"Oh my," he said to himself. "A party…a Halloween party."

He went back into the restroom.

"Honey," he said.

No response.

He knocked on the door and then the door opened up.

Marianne stood there, surrounded by steam and wearing the white bathrobe.

"Did you want something?" she asked, a bit annoyed that she was disturbed from her steam bath.

"Alfred invited us to a Halloween party at his place," he announced. "Want to go?"

Marianne thought about such an idea and a smirk appeared on her face.

"Why not," she answered. "It'll be fun."

Then, she went back into the steam room, locking the door with a click.

Then, Francis typed a response back to Alfred and started to brush his teeth.

XX

Feliciano, Feliciana, Lovino and Lovina were having bread with jelly and freshly brewed coffee at a local café as the gondolas drifted by and fellow Italians talked in the morning air

As the foursome were chatting comfortably, both Feliciano's and [North Italy's] phone went off. Cutting off the conversation temporarily, they both checked their phones.

"A Halloween party?" Lovino muttered.

"A costume?" Feliciano followed excitedly.

Feliciano looked up at Feliciana.

"Do you want to go to Alfred's party, my love?" he asked her.

"Of course," she responded. Then, she turned over to Lovina and Lovino

"How about you two?" she asked as her husband was typing a confirmation email to Alfred.

Lovina looked over at her husband.

"Well?" she said coolly, wondering what the response will be.

Lovino shrugged.

"No harm done," he said. "Might as well go as well."

Then, he typed his own confirmation email and the foursome continued talking about another topic as they were enjoying their breakfast.

XX

Ludwig, Louise, Gilbert, and Marie, all still dressed in their nightclothes, were all watching the morning news on the couch, for it was the weekend and they just wanted to relax.

"Life is good," Ludwig said, drinking a bit of his beer.

"It's good when you are around," Louise followed, kissing her husband on the lips.

Prussia took a swig of his own beer.

"It's wonderful just to kick back and relax," he said, reclining on his spot on the couch.

Marie cuddled by her husband.

"It's more wonderful when you're here," she said in a flirty manner, taking some peanuts in her mouth.

The four of them sighed together and closed their eyes, ignoring all sounds coming from the television.

"Ahhhh," they all said, for everything was peaceful.

Then, Gilbert's and Ludwig's phone went off.

Muttering some choice words, Ludwig excused himself and left the room to check what the notification was.

"Oh," he said, genuinely surprised. "Alfred's throwing a party."

Gilbert followed after him.

"A Halloween party," he said. "That'll be fun."

They turned to their spouses, who were yawning out of boredom.

"How about it?" Ludwig asked.

"Is anybody game for Alfred's Halloween party?" Gilbert chimed in.

Both smiling, Louise and Marie nodded their approval.

"Email Alfred and come back here," Louise said, indicating to the spot where Ludwig sat.

"I can't wait to dress up," Marie dreamily followed, plopping another peanut into her mouth.

Quickly, Ludwig and Gilbert furiously typed out a confirmation email to Alfred.

"When are we going for costumes?" she followed.

Gilbert and Ludwig made it back to their spots on the couch.

"In time, my love," Gilbert told his wife, kissing her on the cheeks.

Then, Ludwig picked up the controller and changed the channel to something a little more interesting.

XX

Alfred saw the confirmation emails floating onto his computer.

"Yes," he started to say, scrolling through the different countries that accepted his invitation. "Yes!"

Then, the door opened and Amelia came in, carrying a suit.

Alfred looked up and smiled.

"Hey honey," he said. "Looks like we are going to have a full house for Halloween."

She smiled.

"Charming," she answered as she was heading upstairs. As she was going upstairs, something caught Alfred's eye. It was the suit she was carrying. It looked like the suit Warren was wearing when he was arrested.

"Honey," he called out. "Where did you buy that suit?"

She went back down.

"Somewhere," she vaguely responded, winking at her husband.

Not one to wallow on trivial things, Alfred stayed at his computer, waiting for more confirmations to arrive for the long awaited party.

**To be continued…**


	3. Preparing For the Fun  Part 1

_**Author's Note: **__I checked my Fanfiction account and I noticed that lots of people like reading this series. Thank you for whoever is following this story. It really touches my heart. Also, more states are either mentioned or used in this story for the first time:_

_Alexis – Female – New York_

_Edward – Male – Washington_

_Isabella – Female – Catalina Island (Alright…she's not a state, but she's mentioned)_

_So, without further ado, this is the third part of A Hetalia Halloween_

_**P.S.: **__Even though these stories seem random, they will all play a part in the stunning conclusion on Halloween night._

XX

**A Hetalia Halloween – Preparing for the Fun - Part 1**

**A Hetalia: Axis Powers story**

**By: Procyonpaw**

XX

Honda and Sakura were lounging in the living room after a day of hard work.

"Hmmm," Honda mumbled, looking through a catalogue of costumes.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she was drinking some iced green tea.

He put down the catalogue.

"I don't know what I want to wear," he answered.

Sakura had a puzzled look on her face.

"Isn't Halloween a long way from now?" she asked.

Honda shrugged.

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared," he responded, folding up the catalogue and tossing it to the side.

Sakura, shrugging at her husband, picked up the newspaper and started to read. Then, her eyes sparkled.

"Look at this," she said, pulling Honda close to the newspaper.

"There's an anime convention today," she continued. "That's a perfect place to start."

Honda turned bright pink.

"I…uh," he stuttered, starting to sweat.

Sakura glared at Honda, poking her finger at his chest.

"Alright mister," she commanded, continually poking Honda's chest. "No ogling the girls."

She stopped poking and smirked.

"Also," she said. "Don't get any ideas from them either."

On that note, she left the room, leaving Honda in the room by himself.

"You should change," she yelled from another room. "You can't go to the convention all sweaty."

XX

Francis and Marianne were in California talking with Amanda over some delicious steak and some red wine in Napa Valley. Even though they were rivals before, they all considered each other friends.

"Where's your brother?" Marianna asked, cutting a piece of the steak while listening to some beautiful violin background music.

Amanda, regardless of growing more mature for Isabella's sake, still had her flair from the past.

"He's off with his rustic girlfriend," she grumbled, downing a goblet of wine in a single gulp.

Francis smiled, gazing at his goblet before taking a small sip.

"Love is in the air," he mused. "It's nice that your brother has such a cute girlfriend, no?"

Marianna shot a warning glance at her husband and Francis immediately changed the subject, taking another sip of the wine.

"Alright," he told Amanda. "Will you help us find some costumes?"

Amanda gave a sarcastic smirk.

"You Parisians are asking me, a lowly Napa Valley girl, for help?" she remarked, still remembering the struggle she and Francis had over wine. "I thought you were, how can I say it, too sophisticated for me?"

Francis wanted to throw this snotty surfer girl against the brick wall, but Marianna put a hand on her husband's hand, which helped him calm down ever so slightly.

"Yes," Marianna answered. "What do you want in return for your service?"

Amanda smiled – a mischievous smile.

"I hear you two are good at arranging…things," she started, which Francis and Marianna gave a slight nod. "I want to do something to Fernando and Evangeline."

"Here's how we are going to do this…"

XX

Amelia, her friend Madeline, and Amelia's daughters, Gilliam and Alexis, were heading toward a haunted house so they could gather ideas to decorate the house.

Since this was a secret trip, Madeline paired her husband up with Alfred and the two men were supposed to be working hard buying other supplies, such as the ghosts and tombstones, for the celebration.

Madeline and Gilliam, who both loved the rush of being scared, were excited for this adventure, but Alexis, who was always a bit jumpy after the towers fell, was apprehensive about the occasion.

"Mom," she whispered to Amelia. "May I stay with the driver?"

Amelia smiled and put an arm around her daughter.

"Don't be scared," she told Alexis. "Everything is make-believe in the house."

"If it gets too scary, I'll ask security to escort you out."

Still not totally comfortable with the idea of going into such a scary place, Alexis timidly nodded as the Cadillac limousine drove into the driveway of the gothic-looking estate.

XX

At the same time, Alfred and Matthew were hard at work shopping at the Halloween Warehouse. To help with gathering the supplies for the festival, Alfred enlisted the help of Catherine, his eldest daughter, and Edward, one of his sons, to help with the decorating process.

When, Alfred and Matthew got into a slight argument over jack o' lantern bulbs or ghost lights, the two siblings snuck off to look at the costumes.

"Hey sis," Edward asked his older sister. "What do you think about Fernando and Evangeline?"

Catherine, who was looking at the princess outfits, smiled at her younger brother.

"I think it's cute," she answered, holding a tiara in her hand. "They need to experience love early, in my opinion."

"Why did you ask?"

Edward looked disgruntled. He sat on the side of the superhero costume rack and was fiddling around with one of the plastic daggers on display.

"I'm dating Amanda, Fernando's sister," he said. "I…I getting a feeling she doesn't really like me."

Christine stopped looking and went to Edward. She patted him on the shoulder.

"Edward," she started, brushing the hair out of his eyes. "I know Amanda is a bit naïve and can seem she is aggressive."

"However, I'm sure she really loves you for who you are."

"You just have to show her in a nice way."

Taking his sister's advice, Edward smiled a little bit and turned to Catherine.

"Thanks, sis," he said sheepishly.

"No problem," she answered and winked.

She got up from beside Edward and faced an aisle.

"I think Dad and Matthew are probably looking for us," she finally said. She turned around and faced her brother.

"Wanna race?"

Edward smiled wider and stood up.

"Why not?"

Then, the two siblings ran, racing each other like the good old days.

**To be continued…**


	4. Preparing For the Fun Part 2

_**Author's Note: **__Once again, thank you for reading this story. If you have any suggestions for story ideas, please feel free to contact me and see which states and countries will be a good combination against each other. These are stories my editor and I came up reading up on Halloween topics and watching Hetalia: Axis Powers._

_So…enjoy and thank you for following Alfred's journey to Halloween!_

XX

**A Hetalia Halloween – Preparing for the Fun - Part 2**

**A Hetalia: Axis Powers story**

**By: Procyonpaw**

XX

Ioana and Kaleo were in Tokyo anticipating the anime convention coming up. However, they were both so tired, due to jet lag, that they didn't notice the pomp and circumstance that was going on around them.

"I wish I could have slept in," mumbled Kaleo, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh well," Ioana said, and then yawned, "Let's make the most of this."

They both walked up to the registration booth and retrieved their free stuff. The swag they received helped ward away some of their sleepiness.

"Wow," Ioana commented, looking at her new Hollow Ichigo necklace, which she wore immediately.

"Charming," Kaleo followed, admiring his Naruto Rain headband, which he put back into his bag.

Now more energized about what waited for them within this mecca foranime devotees, Ioana and Kaleo, hand-in-hand, walked through the doors to the main event.

XX

Francis, Marianne, and Amanda were staking-out in an elegant Lincoln nearby a haunted house. They have been here for a couple of hours now and Marianne was getting impatient.

"Why are we agreeing to help her?" he whispered to her husband.

Francis chuckled.

"It'll be fun," he responded. "It's always fun to expose a couple in love."

Marianne frowned.

"You have a strange taste of fun, my love," she grumbled.

Suddenly, Amanda's phone vibrated.

She picked it up and then suddenly closed it.

She turned to the French couple.

"Alright," she said. "My contact said that Evangeline and Fernando are in that haunted house."

"I'm going in and you two stay here."

She put on a zombie mask, which she bought to blend in with the haunted house environment.

Then she left, locking the door behind her.

When Amanda was finally out of hearing range, Marianne cursed in French.

"I knew this was a bad idea," she told Francis. "We left all of the stuff and even our rental car back at the hotel."

Then Francis smiled.

"We can leave whenever we want, my love," he said and showed his wife the keys he pilfered from Amanda while she was talking.

Marianne calmed down and smiled back at her husband.

"Truly the French have the best hands for the job," she said and kissed Francis on the cheek.

XX

Amelia, Madeline, Gilliam, and Alexis were at the front of the haunted house. The person who created the house was showing them the décor he applied all around the yard as well as the different effects that he installed for the attraction.

Even though Amelia saw that Madeline and Gilliam were awe-struck at the effects, she noticed that Alexis, tears forming on her eyes, cringed at seeing the windows move up and down rapidly or hearing a scream reverberated through the environment. Amelia remembered when Alexis was bold, not afraid of haunted houses or other feats of bravery.

"The towers changed all of us," she thought as she saw her daughter fear things that she never feared before. "But it affected Alexis the most."

After the effects display was done, the host invited them to experience the attraction themselves. So, gathering all of her group together, Amelia marched in the front of the pack into the haunted house.

XX

After Alfred's black Suburban rolled into the driveway, Alfred, Matthew, Edward, and Catherine got to work carrying in the plethora of Halloween decorations, ranging from stone tombstones to fake corpses, into Alfred's Southern style house.

"Next time, Alfred," Matthew huffed as he was lugging a coffin with Edward through the door. "Don't…buy…so much…crap."

Alfred wanted to throw a punch at such a comment, but he was too exhausted to do anything except throw an insult at his neighbor.

"Shut…up," he wheezed as he threw two skeletons into the family room. "It…was…on…discount."

As the two tired men were poised to fight, Catherine came between them both. As tired as she was, she felt, as the eldest daughter, to keep her father and the other countries, as well as her adopted siblings, in line.

"Daddy, Mr. Matthew," she said, holding her hands on the two men's heads. "Let's just cool off."

"There's no need for fighting."

That said, Alfred and Matthew calmed down and went their separate ways, working on different projects.

Catherine started to sway, but Edward caught his sister.

"Are you okay?" he asked, having Catherine in his arms.

She coughed a bit.

"I feel a bit faint, that's all," she answered and then coughed again. "I just want to lie down."

Edward nodded and helped his sister get into the house. Then, he laid her on the couch and took her temperature. She was spiking a fever.

"Dad," he yelled. "Catherine's sick."

Catherine put a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"It'll be alright," she said then she coughed again. "Don't worry about me."

Then, her hand went limp and Catherine slipped into unconsciousness.

**To be continued…**


	5. Preparing For the Fun Part 3

_**Author's Note: **__Geez…I relaxed too much this weekend and almost didn't get to the story. Anyways, I forgot to say that I usually don't write much on the weekends, so sorry about that. _

_**P.S.: **__I decided to change Spain's name to Angela. The reason is because my editor and I used the two canon names, Carmen (Florida) and Isabella (Catalina Island), already. _

_On that note…enjoy this next part!_

XX

**A Hetalia Halloween – Preparing for the Fun - Part 3**

**A Hetalia: Axis Powers story**

**By: Procyonpaw**

XX

Honda was lazily walking around with Wang in the convention hall. They both were just people-watching without any solid purpose.

Honda and his wife ran into Wang and his wife, Chun-Yan, who both came to see the anime convention with Im and Kyung Soon, who were both visiting from South Korea, and Chau and Chien, who were both from Vietnam. Of course, as all friends to when they see each other, Sakura and Honda engaged in conversation with the other couples, trading the usual "What's up?" or "How are you doing?" during their chatter.

Of course, Honda looked bored and Sakura, who was a bit fed up with her depressing-looking husband, told him she was going to go with the others and look around the convention.

He let her go and, surprisingly, Wang voted to stay behind as well, who was yawning due to jet lag.

Suddenly, Wang brightened up and tugged on Honda's shirt.

"Hmm?" Honda mumbled, disturbed from his blank staring.

Wang pointed at the bright pink area filled with a familiar anime cat.

"Hello Kitty," he said excitedly and, before Honda could object, was dragged across the convention floor to the Hello Kitty booth, where they sold multiple merchandise of the well-known feline.

As Wang was energetically hugging a giant Hello Kitty, which had a pumpkin on top of its head, Honda noticed a familiar looking girl, who was looking with another similar-looking guy at Hello Kitty clocks, and began to approach her.

The girl turned and saw Honda face-to-face.

"Ioana?" he asked. "Is that you?"

Her face contorted into rage.

"You," she responded and promptly punched Honda in the face. Honda, not knowing what just hit him, fell on the ground with a thud.

XX

After the French couple took Amanda's Lincoln back to San Francisco, they parked it in the hotel's parking lot (the parking bill was charged to Amanda herself) and they went inside their room to freshen up. When they returned to the lobby of the hotel, they saw Antonio and Angela, who both friends from Spain.

Marianne's face brightened when she saw her friend. Francis, as a gentleman, immediately went and helped the Spanish couple take their luggage, putting it on a cart for the bellhop to take to their room.

"When did you guys arrive?" Francis asked as he and Antonio sat on the lobby couch.

"Just a couple of hours ago from San Francisco International Airport," he answered, drinking some of the overpriced water he bought from the lobby store.

As Francis and Antonio continued chatting away about life, Marianne and Angela went behind the two men

"There's a new Italian restaurant down the street," Angela started, holding the brochure in her husband's face.

"Wouldn't the gentleman be so kind to take the guests out for dinner?" Marianne teased as she played with her husband's long hair.

Francis smiled as his wife's witty comment.

"Why not?" he said as he stood up from the couch.

"The night is young and we should all enjoy it while it lasts."

The foursome cheered and they all started for the front door of the hotel so they could all enjoy each other's company over a delicious meal of pasta.

XX

Alexis shrieked as a seemingly innocuous skeleton rose to life and grabbed her from its cage. Madeline and Gilliam laughed as they saw one of their own get scared by such a trick.

"You should've seen that one, sis," commented Gilliam, patting her on the back.

"Haunted houses are so much fun!" exclaimed Madeline before she squeaked with fright when she went face-to-face with a horrifying-looking painting of a man morphing into a werewolf.

The host, who was ahead of the group, was relating information to Amelia, who really didn't seem fazed by the house at all.

"I've seen scarier," she thought as the host talked with her about the different places that gave inspiration for the house.

_Meanwhile, in the backstage of the haunted house…_

The person in charge of all the actors in the haunted house, a creepy-looking scarecrow, noticed that one of the zombies was different. This certain zombie, who looked female, wasn't covered in that much makeup, which stood out from the gore and stench of the other zombie actors. However, before the scarecrow could inspect the line further, the zombies, all single-file, marched out, proceeding to the next scare sight within the haunted house.

As the zombies neared the place where they were supposed to scare guests, an abandoned-looking graveyard filled with moldering tombstones and sinister-looking trees, the zombie with very little makeup jumped out of line, making for another part of the haunted house. No zombie tried to stop her, for there was a lot of time before the guests will be coming to the haunted house and most zombies needed to go to the restroom before then anyways.

_Back where Amelia and company were getting scared…_

As Alexis was straggling behind Madeline and Gilliam, who were both talking about supposedly scarier haunted houses, a zombie, screaming utter gibberish, suddenly jumped in front of Alexis.

Alexis, already past the point of screaming and even crying, just fainted right on the haunted house floor, landing on it with a loud thud that echoed throughout the haunted house.

Everyone, including the busy host and Amelia, turned around to look at the unconscious Alexis and the new zombie.

"You're not one of my zombies!" exclaimed the host, pulling out his cellphone to alert security of this intruder.

"Those clothes look familiar," discerned Gilliam as she gazed at the zombie. "Is that you, Amanda?"

Suddenly, the zombie jumped back into one of the secret crevices in the wall, leaving all who were watching dumbfounded at the sight.

"Alexis?" Amelia said as she cautiously approached the still body of her daughter. "Are you okay, Alexis?"

She peered at her daughter and saw that Alexis was sweating. Now very concerned, Amelia quickly took Alexis' pulse and found out it was quicker than usual.

Now frantic, Amelia pulled out her phone and rapidly called 911.

XX

The physician looked over Catherine, who was lying on the couch she fell on, and turned back to a nervous-looking Alfred.

"Is she going to die, doc?" he said, turning to his eldest daughter.

Opening her eyes, Catherine got one of her spare pillows and chucked it at her father.

"I'm not going to die, Dad," she said. Then, she went into a coughing fit and fell back into her couch.

The physician got up and took Alfred aside, letting Catherine have some silent time by herself.

"I believe it's a sickness caused by stress," he said. "I think that she should take a break from working for a while."

Alfred nodded and helped the physician leave the house. The two men passed Edward, who was running towards the room where Catherine was lying down.

Catherine smiled weakly as her younger brother entered the room.

"The doc said that your sickness was caused by stress," he said, putting a hand on his eldest sister's head.

She frowned and sneezed.

"Maybe it's time I stepped back," she replied and sneezed again. "Maybe I should join the siblings in Las Vegas for some rest and relaxation."

Edward's face brightened.

"Dad called his friend from England and some of the other states are coming to help," he said. "I can take care of business while you're relaxing."

Edward smiled at his sister.

"You deserve a break, sis," he followed. "You work too hard."

Catherine smiled and coughed softly again.

"Maybe I do," she hoarsely responded. "Maybe I do."

Then, Catherine fell into a deep sleep.

**To be continued…**


	6. Preparing For the Fun Part 4

_**Author's Note: **__So, Catherine's sick, Alexis got a literal heart attack (I searched for the actual symptoms…), Amanda is on the loose, and Ioana assaulted poor Honda. Is everything going to get back in order in time? Knowing Hetalia, if everything gets back in order soon, there will be no story for me to write . _

_**P.S.: **__Michael mentioned in the story is Nyo New York and Alfonso is Mexico. They will be featured later in the stories._

_Keep reading to learn more!_

XX

**A Hetalia Halloween – Preparing for the Fun - Part 4**

**A Hetalia: Axis Powers story**

**By: Procyonpaw**

XX

Honda got up, nose now bloody, and stood up, staring at Ioana's malice-filled face.

"How does it feel to take a pounding?" she challenged and was about to punch Honda again until Kaleo stopped her.

"That's enough," he commanded, grabbing her fist with his own hand. "Lashing out against somebody is not the way to resolve anything."

Cursing under her breath, Ioana retreated with her boyfriend back into the shelves of Hello Kitty goods. Then, she turned back, sneered as Honda, and vanished in a huff.

Wang rushed to help his friend, pulling Honda up onto his feet and pulling out a napkin so Honda could clot his bloody nose.

"What's up with her?" Wang commented. "I thought she got over it already."

Honda shrugged.

"Maybe she hasn't," he responded, holding the napkin to his nose. "I do need to make amends with her soon."

_Across in another part of the convention…_

Sakura and Chun-Yan were munching on some candy shaped like Poke Balls, Chau and Chien were intrigued with the anime movie, _Bleach: Memories of Nobody_, that was playing in one of the booths, and Im and Kyung Soon were looking at all of the anime costumes and showed interest in the clothes from _Code Geass_.

"Do you know what you are wearing for Alfred's party?" Chun-Yan asked as she plopped a piece of candy in her mouth. "It's a big deal, you know?"

Sakura sighed.

"I know," she answered. "But I can't find anything that would at least make my husband happy."

"He's kind of shy about dressing up in a radical way."

Chun-Yan stopped eating and looked at her friend.

"Well," she said, analyzing her friend's look. "You have short hair and a petite structure…"

Then, it dawned on her.

"You look like a Kairi from _Kingdom Hearts_!" Chun-Yan exclaimed and, before Sakura could object, dragged her friend over to the costume area, passing Im and his wife as they were picking costumes off of the shelf.

"I might make a good Kairi," Sakura exclaimed. "However, how will Honda make a good Sora?"

Chun-Yan smiled.

"We can give him the makeover of his lifetime," she said, showing her pearly-white teeth. "This is going to be so much fun."

As she said that, the two other couples converged from their distractions, flashing a similar smile to their friend.

Sakura shuddered a bit.

"Who needs Halloween when you have friends like these?" she thought as Chun-Yan relayed her ideas to the other two couples.

XX

Francis, Marianne, Antonio, and Angela were all laughing as they exited a stylish theater in downtown San Francisco. After they ate at the new Italian restaurant, a kind waiter tipped them with the information that a new play, a comedy, was showing at the downtown theater. After tipping the kind waiter financially, the foursome went to the theater and saw the play.

However, as they were laughing their way back to the hotel, there was a whole mess of black SUVs and sedans in front of the hotel front door.

In front of the hotel front door, surrounded by men in white and black suits, were Warren and Cornelius, who were both waiting for the foursome.

They approached the foursome, stopping them from entering the hotel.

"What the hell is going on," demanded Francis, annoyed that their night was ruined by federal agents.

Warren gave him an evil grimace.

"Anything you say can and will be used against you, Mr. Francis," he coolly to the annoyed Francis.

Already annoyed with Warren, Cornelius swiftly slapped his brother in the back.

"Stop trying to act like you're on a drama show," he snapped, causing the shorter Warren to back off from the foursome.

Satisfied, Cornelius showed his federal badge and started to become professional once again.

"We are looking for a girl named Amanda," he started to say, showing him a picture of the aforementioned girl, which was taken from his wallet. "We are asking you four because you either met her already in person or took care of her in the past."

Antonio snorted.

"I knew Amanda will get into trouble again," he commented, remembering some past fault not worth mentioning. "She's a bit mischievous."

Angela put a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Wasn't that Alfonso's responsibility?" she asked, wondering if her husband's history is correct.

Before he could answer, Cornelius politely interrupted with a clearing of the throat.

"Anyways," he started again. "We only need the support of two people for this mission."

"The other two can hang around in California, but still need to stay within the state just in case Amanda comes out of hiding."

Before anybody could speak, Francis spoke up.

"I'll help you guys catch Amanda," he dramatically said. "It is my sacred vow as a gentleman to complete this task."

Not wanting to be outdone, Antonio also spoke up before anybody else had the chance to comment on Francis' decision.

"I'll help as well because I am a true Don," he proudly proclaimed.

Cornelius, not knowing what else to say, just shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright," he said before turning to Marianne and Angela. "You two ladies can stay here and you will be guarded by agents around the clock."

He indicated to the black-and-white suited men with earpieces and pistols walking around in a professional matter.

"I can't complain," Angela dismissively said.

"Same here," Marianne followed, too tired to say anything else.

Cornelius, now smiling, clapped his hands, summoning two agents.

"These two gentleman will help you both pack for the journey ahead," he said to Francis and Antonio. "Get a good night's sleep because tomorrow starts the investigation."

XX

Alexis opened her eyes and found she was in a hospital room, with its white walls and professional-looking equipment. She then looked to her side and gasped when she saw a scary-looking jack o lantern. She started to sweat and breathe faster, but then a group of nurses arrived and stabilized Alexis with an injection of an unknown substance.

Alexis calmed down and saw that her mother was walking into the room.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Amelia asked.

Alexis turned in her bed and saw that needles were connected to her.

"I've felt worse," she dismissively answered as she looked at her surroundings.

She then turned back to her mother, who had reddish eyes and signs that tears ran down her face.

"Where are Madeline and Gilliam?" Alexis asked as one nurse put another injection into her body.

Amelia sat down on one of the chairs that were beside Alexis' bedside.

"Madeline is getting some food for you," she answered. "Gilliam is help Cornelius search for Amanda."

Alexis started to softly weep.

"If…if I wasn't such a wimp," she started to say, wiping some spare tears from her eyes. "If I was like Michael, I would have never freaked out over such an obvious trick."

Alexis started to cry harder and Amelia started to stroke her daughter's hair.

"Nobody has known the trouble you've seen," she said, continuing to comfort Alexis. "Michael was out in another country doing business when the towers fell."

"We all understand what you had to go through."

Then, Amelia hugged her daughter and Alexis, sniffling back the last of her tears, embraced back.

XX

Edward was helping Catherine pack her bags, stuffing it full of clothes and other materials she would need for her rest and relaxation time.

"It's only for a few weeks," Edward explained, helping Catherine get to the driveway.

"I wish I can stay to help," Catherine grumbled as she dragged her suitcase behind her.

"Don't worry about anything," Edward confidently answered. "We are getting extra help soon."

"Once you return, all you have to do is put on your costume and enjoy the party."

Catherine smiled.

"Thanks for taking care of things," she said. "I'll try to have fun, for your sake."

After she said that, a black Hummer rolled into Alfred's driveway and the door opened and out jumped Emmet, who was wearing an expensive-looking suit.

"Hey, sis," he smiled in his showman-like way. "Ready to go?"

Catherine groaned and turned to Edward.

He shrugged, not knowing what else he can do.

"He and his sister are hosting their place so you can relax," Edward innocently said as his sister glared at him. "Enjoy it while you can."

Fuming a bit, Catherine, with the help of both Emmet and Edward, got her baggage and put it in the Hummer. Then, she got into the Hummer and, with a half-hearted wave, drove off with Emmet to Las Vegas for some rest and relaxation.

After the Hummer disappeared out of visible view, Edward went back into the house to see what he had to do in order to make the Halloween party a success.

He opened the door and saw that Alfred and Matthew were fighting about something (again). There was a giant pile of Halloween things not opened and other pile of opened Halloween objects scattered all over the place. Even Alfred tripped on one of the objects, a candlestick, but still got back up to continue bickering with Matthew.

As Edward stared at the cacophony before him, a bead of sweat fell down his face.

"I hope that help arrives soon because this is a hell of a job," he thought as he looked at the carnage before him.

**To be continued…**


	7. Preparing for the Fun Part 5

_**Author's Note: **__School is starting to get pathetically hard so I am having problems writing…If I don't update on a constant basis, I am dead sorry… However, I am putting lots of effort for the finale to come out on Halloween Day!_

_Enjoy the drama of Alfred's Halloween_

XX

**A Hetalia Halloween – Preparing for the Fun - Part 5**

**A Hetalia: Axis Powers story**

**By: Procyonpaw**

XX

Ioana and Kaleo kept walking around the convention, both still in silence over the dispute with Honda.

"Damn," Ioana muttered as she held her right arm.

Kaleo turned to his girlfriend.

"You shouldn't have done that," he sternly told her.

She shrugged.

"Aren't you still mad at him?" she asked, knowing that Kaleo was also hurt due to Honda's actions.

Kaleo shrugged at Ioana.

"It's in the past now," he replied as he passed by a booth selling sea-salt ice cream. "He has done a lot of good to us."

Ioana cringed and, once again, touched her right arm again.

"There are just some things you can't forget," she answered, showing her brother the scars caused by the gunfire from long ago.

They both stopped walking and Kaleo put an arm around Ioana.

"Let's go back to Honda and apologize," he said, putting on a slight smile.

Reluctantly, Ioana nodded and they turned back so she could talk to Honda one more time.

XX

When the men left early next morning, Marianne and Angela, both still tired but very bored without their fun-attracting husbands, ate breakfast with relatively little talk. Afterwards, they went to the spa to freshen up. As they were in their private sauna, Angela came up with a brilliant idea.

"We should go visit Carmen and Isabella," she excitedly said as she adjusted her pink towel hat on her head.

"Aren't they in Florida?" Marianne inquired, concerned what her wild friend was about to do. "We're not allowed to leave California until Amanda is found."

Angela inched up to her best friend, who backed away a bit because it was too close for comfort.

"Remember the fun we had when we were in our youth?" Angela slyly said.

Marianne looked away from her friend.

"We're older now," she replied to Angela. "We should be more responsible."

Angela, now a bit depressed, looked through the porthole of their private sauna and saw Warren standing outside the entrance to the spa…alone.

"You know," she said, turning back to her friend. "We could bully Warren into letting us go."

Marianne, regaining that naïve attitude she once had, grinned.

"Let's do it," she replied and the two friends plotted in that sauna room what to do to Warren.

XX

Amelia looked at the still body of Alexis, who was lying still on her hospital bed. It was late at night and Amelia was very tired. She sat on a chair and slowly drifted to sleep.

She dreamed of when Alexis was bold about Halloween.

"_Why are you so scared, Mom?" a young Alexis asked Amelia when she shrieked at a tacky-looking mummy. "It's fake."_

Another memory drifted into her mind…

_She, Alexis, and Catherine were all smiling while making jack o lanterns for a state Halloween party._

Suddenly, Amelia heard a ringing sound coming from her pocket. She bolted up and noticed that it was morning. Alexis was already up and eating breakfast in her bed.

Alexis, still a bit asleep, turned to her and smiled without saying a word.

Returning the smile, Amelia then took out her still-ringing phone and saw it was a text message from her husband Alfred.

_I heard about Alexis. Poor girl… I talked to Rose and she and her boyfriend are willing to take her to a harvest fair. I think it's a good idea. Tell her about it. Miss you a lot, honey._

_-Alfred_

Absorbing Alfred's message into memory, Amelia closed her phone and turned to Alexis, who was now reading a book.

"Honey…," Amelia started, running her hands through her daughter's hair.

"Rose and her boyfriend invited you to a harvest fair…"

Alexis closed her book and faced her mother.

"You want me to go?" she asked.

Amelia nodded.

"I think it might do you some good," she kindly said to Alexis.

Alexis shrugged.

"At least the harvest fair has no haunted houses," she answered.

XX

Catherine was settling in the giant suite in Caesar's Palace.

"This is too big," she thought as she looked around at the glitz and glamor of her room.

As she was still looking, a loud rap came from her door.

She went to answer it and saw Sharon, as jovial as ever, at the door.

"Hey sis," she said loudly, hugging Catherine with lots of force.

"Nice to see you too, Sharon," Catherine replied through Sharon's strong hug.

Sharon backed away and told Catherine that there was a full schedule tonight. Even though her sister chatted rapidly, Catherine managed to pick up something along the lines of a buffet dinner, long partying, gambling, and a couple of shows.

"I just want to rest," Catherine told Sharon.

Catherine was going toward her bed, with the intention of sleeping for a long time, but was yanked away by her excited sister.

"You can sleep tomorrow morning," she loudly replied and, before Catherine could object, whisked her older sister to enjoy a night of partying in Las Vegas.

_Back at Alfred's home_

With the help of Arthur and Alice, who both forcefully split Matthew and Alfred from fighting, Edward finally got some things finally done.

"Alright," he mumbled to himself, looking at his clipboard. "I ordered the food, part of the haunted house is done, and some of the decorations have already been put up."

Edward looked up from the clipboard and saw Arthur and Alice scaring Matthew and Alfred with a spiel from _Macbeth_.

"Double, double toil and trouble; fire burn, and cauldron bubble," sang Arthur, with a shadow coming from behind him.

"Double, double toil and trouble; something wicked this way comes," finished Alice in a ghastly voice.

Then, thunder came from nowhere, even though it was sunny outside, and a knock came from the door.

Alfred, still quite nervous, slowly opened the door.

There, outside, was Amanda with an evil sneer on her face.

**To be continued…**


	8. Preparing For the Fun Part 6

_**Author's Note: **__School is starting to get pathetically hard so I am having problems writing…If I don't update on a constant basis, I am dead sorry… However, I am putting lots of effort for the finale to come out on Halloween Day!_

_Enjoy the drama of Alfred's Halloween!_

XX

**A Hetalia Halloween – Preparing for the Fun - Part 6**

**A Hetalia: Axis Powers story**

**By: Procyonpaw**

XX

Wang Yao and Honda left the Hello Kitty area and were walking around the convention looking at the different sights all around.

As they were walking around in awkward silence, Wang Yao turned his head toward Honda's direction.

"What was up with Ioana?" he asked. "She came to visit me in Beijing and she was fine with that."

Honda didn't even look at Wang Yao.

"Well," he answered. "Let's say I slighted her."

Wang Yao understood Honda's cryptic answer.

"We all make mistakes sometimes, man," he smiled, putting his arm around his friend.

Honda didn't even smile.

"I tried to apologize to her," he said. "However, she's just so hotheaded that she always beats me to pulp."

Wang nodded in agreement.

"I understand the feeling too," he said.

Suddenly, Honda turned to Wang Yao and smiled.

"Was it when you were with Kaoru's wife?" he asked slyly.

Wang Yao turned bright pink.

"We are good friends," he said in a huffy voice. "Chun-Yan just tends to jump to conclusions."

Honda laughed.

As they were walking, Honda and Wang Yao decided to check out a rack of costumes. Finding that they liked different costume styles, Wang Yao and Honda decided to split up temporarily. As Honda was looking at some clothes, a group of hands came out of the forest of cosplaying outfits and grabbed him with extreme force.

By the time Wang Yao was done and went to look for Honda, his Japanese friend was gone.

XX

Warren was standing in the lobby smoking a cigarette. Considering that he is Alfred's right hand man, Warren wished he was doing more.

"Sigh," he thought as he took out the cigarette from his mouth. "I wish I was doing a little bit more for the boss."

As he was thinking this, he saw a very familiar Spaniard trying to get out of the hotel.

"Not on my watch," he thought and he ran after Angela. As he ran to catch her, Warren noticed that Angela suddenly turned and ran back into the hotel.

"Wha?" he exclaimed as he was knocked over by the taller woman.

Earning snickers from his colleagues, who were either drinking coffee or reading the newspaper, Warren adjusted his suit and ran to pursue Angela, who went down one of the deserted corridors.

However, he didn't know that Marianne, who was adjusting a nearly invisible string of very strong rope on the bottom of the corridor.

Warren tripped and slammed his head on the carpet.

"What the hell is going on?" he muttered as he got to his feet.

He looked up and saw Marianne and Angela staring at him, smirks plastered on their faces in a ghoulish manner.

"Aw crap," he thought as the two women carried him and threw him into an open closet.

XX

Amelia, with the help of the hospital nurses, helped Alexis get out of her bed.

"Are you going to be okay, dear," Amelia asked her daughter as they saw a white Cadillac Escalade stop in front of the hospital.

Alexis weakly smiled.

"I'll be back in time for Daddy's party," she said. "Michael is going to meet me up at the harvest festival."

Amelia went to kiss her daughter on the cheek.

"You have fun, dear," she told Alexis.

Alexis regained a bit of her old attitude.

"Mom," she said playfully. "I'm not a kid anymore."

Then, Rose poked her head out of the car.

"Don't worry," she smiled. "Big sis will be fine with us."

Then, Alexis got in the car and was driven off to the festival, leaving Amelia to contemplate what to do next.

"I better help my husband prepare for the party," she thought as she started to get into her shiny Ford truck. "He's probably making himself a fool of himself…again."

XX

Alfred shrieked like a little girl and closed the door, but Amanda got through the window, making a hole into it. Then, she laughed.

"Honey," said a familiar voice. "Don't scare Alfred."

"If he gets a heart attack, there's a lot of paperwork to fill out."

Sighing, Amanda ripped off her mask and revealed Ivanna.

Alfred screamed again and noticed that he was the only person screaming.

"You knew about this?" he said angrily to his friends.

They just laughed at Alfred as he fumed over the problems.

As the other countries were teasing their friend, Edward was busily going over every last detail of the party by himself.

_The next morning…in Las Vegas!_

Catherine woke up with a pounding headache on the bed. She looked around and saw that the room looked like it was turned upside down, with random things strewn all over the place. She saw that Emmet was passed out on the couch and Sharon was wandering aimlessly around the room.

Catherine saw the sunlight and growled before rushing over to close it.

"What the hell happened?" she thought as she fell back into bed.

Her thoughts wandered from random topic to another, from eating breakfast, to worrying about the party, to wondering if a certain costume made her look silly. Besides this, she, coupled along with her young siblings, was in no position to anything productive that day.

**To be continued…**


	9. The Finale

_Author's Note: I know the ending sounds abrupt, but my Halloween trick from school is…three tests and a mountain of homework. However, my friends and I might attend a Halloween party in my neighborhood. Well…Happy Halloween to all the readers and enjoy the finale._

**A Hetalia Halloween: The Finale**

**By: Procyonpaw**

It was finally Halloween night! Edward, with the combination of all of the other countries and states that came and helped him, showed Catherine, who recovered from her giant hangover with the Nevadas, wandered over, dressed in her costume, to congratulate her brother.

"Wow," she said in awe as she saw the haunted house and all of the trimming done to the Jones' residence. "It looks like I didn't need to do anything."

Edward smiled as he revealed his vampire teeth for his costume.

"This will be a night to remember, sis," he answered as the first guests started to arrive.

XX

After a giant introduction from Alfred, the party officially began, with the haunted house running and everyone enjoying themselves, states and countries alike. Edward then noticed his siblings, the Illinois, were missing.

"Where is Cornelius and Gilliam?" he asked Alfred, who was dressed in a tuxedo and a top hat.

Alfred shrugged.

"I think they're still looking for Amanda," he responded. "They will join the party later."

As the two talked amongst the crowd, they didn't notice a familiar girl wearing a mask and a pink dress slipping through the festivities.

XX

Fernando and Evangeline were chatting with the Illinois outside of Alfred's house.

"You can't attend the party because you're still looking for Amanda?" Fernando asked a weary Cornelius.

He sighed.

"Yeah," he answered. "We let our volunteers join the party, but I really wish we can go too."

Gilliam just was lazily looking around outside for anything interesting.

"Well," Evangeline said uneasily. "We'll bring you guys back something."

The two Illinois muttered their thanks and Fernando and Evangeline, hands locked, returned to Alfred's house.

XX

Honda and Sakura just came out of the haunted house with Carmen and Leon, who were from Florida.

"That haunted house wasn't scary," Carmen exclaimed as she adjusted the rose in her air. "My Halloween house could give heart-attacks."

Leon just weakly smiled, for he thought the horror was a little too intense.

Sakura just laughed.

"I thought it was funny you smacked the mummy with your Keyblade," she commented, holding her husband's arm.

Honda slightly smiled, in spite of himself.

Granted, he was embarrassed that Chun-Yan and company turned his short, black hair into a spikey mess of brown, but he was glad that everybody around him was having fun.

Suddenly, he paused.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked as he saw Honda's eyes get wider.

Honda turned to Leon really quickly.

"I…," he started. "I'll see you guys later."

Then, he ran off to catch up with Ioana, who was mingling with a couple of other female countries.

XX

Alexis was walking around with Rose and Sharon in the graveyard exhibition.

After coming back from the harvest fair, Alexis felt better about Halloween as a whole and became braver as she faced the random ghoul that jumped out from behind the tombstone.

Now, Alexis was helping her young siblings, Rose and Sharon, calm down.

"That...," Rose shuddered as she squealed at another random ghoul. "…that was too horrifying."

Sharon was quickly taking her pulse once in a while to make sure she just doesn't pass out due to sheer horror.

Alexis laughed as she saw her "braver" sisters cope with the ghouls.

Then, something caught Alexis' eye.

She saw a familiar girl in a pink dress running up to her.

"Amanda?" she said as the girl embraced her.

"Shhh," Amanda said as they made their way out of Rose and Sharon's light of sight.

"What the hell do you want?" Alexis said in a pissed tone, folding her arms in a pouty manner.

Then, she looked up and saw that Amanda's eyes were all teary.

"Alexis," Amanda said as the tears kept falling. "I just want to say…"

Suddenly, a pan came out nowhere and Amanda fell on the ground unconscious.

"Good shot!" exclaimed Ludwig as he complemented Feliciana's throwing.

Feliciana, of course, smirked at such a compliment.

"At least we caught our criminal," she said as Ludwig, who was accompanied by a still-tired Cornelius and two other police officers, grabbed Amanda and scurried her out of the room.

As they were taking, they failed to notice a stunned Alexis slowly following them.

"What was she going to say?" she thought as she slowly trailed the people who were holding Amanda in custody.

XX

Ioana was busy chatting with another country when she saw somebody she both wanted to see and wanted to avoid: Honda.

"What the hell does he want," she muttered. Then, she remembered what she wanted to do at the convention.

As she approached and he approached, they both ran into each other.

"I'm sorry!" Honda quickly said as he tried to awkwardly help Ioana up.

Suddenly, she slapped him.

"You better be damn sorry!" she said as she started to cry. "After everything you've done to me!"

As she was crying in the middle of the crowd, Honda cradled her in his arms.

"There, there," he soothingly said. "I'm sorry too."

Then, they embraced in the middle of the party.

XX

As Amanda was being unconsciously taken away, Alexis ran into Fernando, Evangeline, and Edward, who were all wandering around, watching the sights.

"Alexis," Edward said to his sister. "What are you doing here?"

"Why did they take Amanda?" Alexis asked her siblings.

Fernando started to sweat nervously and Evangeline just started to whistle the other way.

Then, Gilliam, who was chewing on a Halloween cookie, came out of Alfred's house.

"Just tell her," Gilliam said forcefully. "She's your older sister after all."

Seeing that nobody was telling the confused Alexis what was going on, Gilliam turned to her older sister.

"We believe that Amanda was the one who caused you to get the heart-attack," she said. "We're bringing her in for questioning."

However, as Gilliam was talking, Alexis pushed her way through the crowd to reach Amanda, who finally regained consciousness in the car.

"Get away from her," said Edward. "I'll take care of her myself."

However, before the cops and the other states got to Alexis, she embraced Amanda.

"I'm sorry that I scared you in that house," Amanda wailed.

Alexis didn't say anything, but the two sisters just embraced each other in the mess of police officers and states.

Alfred sighed from the window as he watched the drama unfold outside his house.

"Heh," he said to himself as he returned to the party. "I'm happy they can solve it without my help."

Then, he paused.

"Where's Warren?" he thought.

XX

Warren, meanwhile, was banging on the closet door, crying for any sort of help.

Suddenly, a hotel employee opened the door.

Warren dusted his suit and was about to tip the employee when the employee vanished into thin air.

"What the hell?" he muttered and he suddenly heard loud cackling.

As he was shouting and screaming, Marie and Gilbert were giggling as they used technology to fool the poor state.

"Isn't this a bit mean?" Sharon said as she saw her boyfriend getting pranked on by the Prussias.

Marie smiled.

"It's Halloween," she said as she used a hologram to materialize a "ghost," causing Warren to start foaming at the mouth. "Trick or treat."


End file.
